Someday Out Of The Blue
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: GhostBones gets a V-day card and he wounders who its from, a meeting in the park reveals just who sent it... RnR plz


Someday Out Of The Blue  
  
AN: This was another request ^^ and I know my spelling and grammar is awful but I'm dyslexic so I can't help it and I really do try ^^;; and ya I hope you like! I'm not a fan of this pair but I think I did good ^^;; I dun't own YGO so ya enjoy!  
  
---------  
  
Someday Out Of The Blue  
  
Soft breathing could be heard in the small dark room coming from a bundle of blankets on a messy bed. The room had dark blue walls and dirty blue carpet where the owner of the room had the habit of spilling drinks while walking around in the small room. A small computer sat on a wooden desk the screen saver marching over the screen where the owner had forgotten to turn the machine off. The alarm on the bedside table showed it was 10.29 AM.  
  
Said alarm changed to 10.30 and set off an annoying shrill noise that caused the bundle of pillows and blankets to stir. Dark blueish grey hair peeked over the edge of the blanket followed by Ghost Kotsuzaka who rubbed his eyes and yawned turning to the alarm clock. A dazed look on his face as he blinked away the sleep. His hand stumbled over a few things to get the item that had rudely awoken him.  
  
Hitting the object to cease its annoying noise Ghost glared at the window and saw that it was a bright outside, he hated the sun it was ok but not when it was in his eyes. He stepped out of bed and yawned raising his arms skyward in a stretch and looked around his room. He wasn't a messy teenager save a few duel monsters cards that were scattered around the desk. He heard footsteps outside his bedroom door and a small female chuckle followed by a rap at his door.  
  
"Kotsuzaka! You have mail!" said female voice chimed and slid an envelope under the door.  
  
"Thanks!" Ghost called and stumbled over drunkenly from being half-asleep still and picked up the small letter from the floor.  
  
He wrinkled his nose in confusion setting himself down on his computer chair after picking a trap card off of his bare foot. He looked over the letter and wondered who would be sending him mail. It was probably another tournament invitation. Struggling with trying to get the envelope open he skimmed the scissors over the opening and pulled out a small card.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The young teen gaped at the card in his hands before looking over to his calendar, he hadn't realised just what the day was. It was Valentines Day and in his hands was a simple yet sweet Valentines Day card. It had a small red heart on it with a pink background. Frowning in concentration he opened it and read what it said. He didn't recognise the handwriting at all.  
  
He only knew a few people and he knew it wasn't Zygore since the guy was just able to right his own name down let alone a small poem that could be read at least. He then thought it might have been Sid but Sid's was always rushed and in messy joined up that sometimes looked like a chicken had walked over the page. His heart stopped a little when he thought of Keith.  
  
"Nah it can't be.."  
  
He thought about Keith a little more, he hadn't seen him for a few weeks but he always thought about him. Ghost had liked the man more then just a friend or his 'boss' but knew he should be quite about it since it may not have been a good time to ever say it. He had often given little hints of his affections but they all seemed to get ignored by the blonde and often made Sid and Zygore mock him when it was just the three.  
  
Looking back over the words on the card he blinked, they told him to meet at the park at 11. He looked over at the clock once again and saw that it was now 10.45 he bit his lip and realised he needed to meet this 'someone' he had to find out if it was who he wished it was. He jumped up from his chair and rushed to get dressed.  
  
Slipping into his long black shorts, black T-shirt and his normal hoody he glared around the room trying to find his socks and sneakers. He grimaced a little and sighed pulling on a pair of socks that his mother had got him he was never fond of pink socks. due to his mother washing the white socks with her red bra. Growling out a cuss word under his breath he put them on and pretty much ran out the door and slid down the banister.  
  
"Kotsu!"  
  
"Sorry mom, I'm going to the park bye!" he said in what sounded like one word and opened the door before running out the driveway.  
  
He hadn't been to the park for a long time it wasn't really his thing. He wasn't like normal teenage boys that lived around here, he wasn't out every weekend getting drunk and sleeping with cheap and easy girls they picked up. His idea of a fun night was sitting at his computer or reading a few books he owned and sometimes he got to hang out with Sid and Zygore.  
  
Ghost smiled a little when a small breeze ruffled his dark messy yet fluffy hair as he walked to the park and ignored all the mean comments from other kids that lived near him. His mind went back to the card as he stuffed his hands into his hoody pocket. Things passed his mind things like 'who sent it?' 'Who even knows where I live?' and 'was this a cruel prank?'  
  
Pushing his doubts out of his mind he found a small bench and sat down resting his head in the palm of his hands. It wasn't freezing but he wished he had warn something warmer then shorts, cursing to himself he failed to notice someone walking over to his bench until it was to late. In shock the teen squeaked and fell off of the bench landing with a small thud.  
  
"Still jumpy I see"  
  
"Wha." Ghost looked up from his sprawled out place on the floor and felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"B..boss?"  
  
"Ye..yes"  
  
Keith smirked and watched Ghost stand up and try brush himself down which wasn't working since he had grass stains up his backside and mud on his hands which just helped in getting himself more dirty. Ghost sighed and looked down at himself giving up on trying to look presentable and then looking up at the blonde with a shy smile.  
  
"You sent the card?" He asked worried that he'd made a mistake and would get laughed at.  
  
"Sure did squirt"  
  
Truth be told but Keith didn't know himself why he had sent the young teenager a card, was it a spur of the moment thing? He remembered that the kid had liked him a lot during the duellist kingdom escapades and he felt bad about what he had done to him, betrayed him. He couldn't care less if Sid and Zygore still hated him; after all they were a good few years older the Ghost and would be over it by now. Guilt wasn't something he felt often but remembering just how faithful Ghost had been made him think twice about his actions in the past.  
  
"But why?" Ghost asked in a timid tone not wanting to get injured like he had done along time ago.  
  
"Can't I do something nice for someone I care about?" Keith snorted a little though he wasn't able to really blame Ghost for his meek nature around him.  
  
"Care? You?"  
  
Ghost frowned a little and sat back on the bench that Keith was now occupying and let out a doubtful sigh that was cut short when he felt Keith staring at him. Keith had his normal smirk on his face but it didn't seem as cruel now, maybe he had changed a little? The short teen wasn't sure if he should let his walls down just yet but he was happy to see Keith again and it made him feel giddy to think that his idol cared about him.  
  
"Listen I'm only going to say this once so savour the moment, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I wasn't thinking clearly and well.. Let's just say something's have happened to me since then and I've been knocked off of my high horse quite a lot" Keith said not looking at Ghost but rather the floor.  
  
Ghost nodded simply, it hadn't been that bad anyway. He hadn't been in it for the prize money or the glory he just wanted to play the game and be around his friends as corny as that sounded in his mind, he shrugged a little and looked up at Keith again.  
  
"It's ok" he smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks kid"  
  
Keith put an arm around the boys small shoulders and leaned a little closer, Ghost blushed and being as pale as he was the pink tint looked like a neon sign as he put his hands together and nervously blushed. Keith chuckled at this, as creepy and spooky as Ghost was he was still a naive and bashful young teen deep down which added to his charm that people would need a 'refined taste' to see.  
  
"Your um.. your welcome"  
  
"Don't tell me your shy.." he chuckled a little.  
  
"No!" Ghost cried out and then blushed even more turning to face the other way.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day kid" Keith leaned down and kissed the pale boy on the cheek.  
  
"Same to you"  
  
Ghost blushed even more then he thought was possible but a huge smile lit his face as he snuggled closer to the older man ignoring what anyone passing had to say, when did he care what people said about him anyway? He was happy and that's all that counted right now. The blush wasn't going to fade anytime soon and he mentally cussed himself for being such a child.  
  
"Ghost, your glowing!" Keith playfully taunted.  
  
"Hey stop that!" Ghost buried his head in the older ones chest and allowed himself to be held tighter.  
  
"Ya know what Ghost?"  
  
"You're an ass?" he chuckled feeling braver with Keith.  
  
"Well..theres THAT and.. I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
Ghost sighed happily and closed his eyes due to the still groggy feeling that he had from only just waking up a few moments ago. He felt happy right now and warmer then he had been when he was on his own. Maybe love was like warmth? You don't notice what's missing until your freezing your ass off all-alone. He didn't know if this was all for real or that when he opened his eyes it didn't turn out to just be another dream but he didn't care he wanted this to last.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
